1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for separating a mixture of at least two immiscible fluids having different specific gravities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid separators in which at least two immiscible fluids are separated by the force of gravity are known in the art. See, for example, the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 365,259, 405,047, 554,598, 597,258, 654,965, 757,448, 774,577, 802,243, 1,123,128, 1,159,044, 1,249,749, 1,574,157, 1,627,569, 1,716,934, 2,083,861, 2,203,718 and 3,297,537. Generally, these separators operate on the principle that a fluid of any particular specific gravity will float within or upon another fluid having a greater specific gravity, and thus separate itself from the other fluid. As a result, either fluid may be drained from the device separately from the other.
The disadvantages of previously known separators are that the rate of separation of the fluids from the mixture is relatively low, control of the off-take from the separator is inferior, and the quality of the separation is based upon time and throughput rate and varies accordingly.